Comfort
by fancyandschmancy
Summary: She was hurting, and vulnerable, and just wanted comfort. These were not the correct circumstances during which to advance their relationship.


A/N Just a brief one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. It takes place during 'Age of Steel,' and follows the Doctor as he goes to comfort Rose right after they leave Pete's World, but before they land in Jackie's flat to see her.

Am I supposed to do some sort of disclaimer about how I don't own Doctor Who, David Tennant, or Billie Piper? Is it really necessary? If I did own them, my life would be a whole lot different. Especially if I owned David Tennant. Mm-mm.

* * *

"Oi!" The Doctor snatched his hand away and shook it, trying to ward off the tingling in his fingers from the shock he'd received.

"What was that for?!" he shouted, exasperation lacing his tone. In his mind the TARDIS responded with a disapproving hum. He grumbled under his breath, but returned to fiddling with the wires under the console.

A shower of sparks provoked a series of untranslatable Galifreyen curses as he flinched and cracked his brow on the console when it startled him.

"What is the matter with you?!" Rubbing his head, he scooted out from underneath the console and sat up. The ship sent him another chastising thought, giving him the image of a mother sending her child to his room.

"What are you punishing me for? It's not my fault we ended up there on Pete's world. I know the dangers of traveling between parallel universes!"

The TARDIS nudged his mind critically, alongside an image of a golden wolf, which was her way of referring to Rose.

"What about her?"

The sentient ship sent him sadness, along with an image of a balloon floating away from the hands of a negligent child.

"Well of course she's sad. Real mom or not, it's difficult to lose any version of her. Not to mention her father rejected her. Not that he was her real father though..."

The TARDIS did her best to convey an eye roll, then sent an image of two people hugging, followed by a twinge of encouragement.

He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face, then murmured, "I suppose you're right. She probably could use some comfort. But you didn't have to throw a fit."

He tried to ignore the feeling of apologetic amusement that washed over him as he got to his feet and started towards the corridor.

* * *

The Doctor strode purposefully down the hall, his pace slowing as he neared her door. What exactly was he going to say? He had a gob, sure, but he was never good with the emotional stuff.

Maybe she'd do the talking and he could go from there. Nothing wrong with starting off as a hug and a shoulder to cry on, should there be tears.

He really hoped there weren't tears.

He approached her door, pausing to softly knock, but then entering without waiting for an answer. Rose sat on her bed, adorned in her sleep shorts and a basic vest, hair still dripping from her shower.

He forced himself to not notice the fact that a white shirt, when wet, did little to preserve ones modesty.

Cautiously, he approached her, easing down next to her and taking her hand in his. At his touch she turned to look at him, as if noticing him for the first time, eyes red and puffy, lower lip quivering.

"Want me to set us down at your mum's so you can see her right away?" he asked.

She blinked in confusion. "What?... Oh! Oh. No. I mean yes. I just, 's not what... I mean, yeah, that was awful, y'know? But, she wasn't really..."

"It's his own loss you know. Maybe he wasn't your real dad, but he's the one missing out for turning you down," he interjected with his second guess.

She furrowed her brow. "No, 's not that either. You'd told me not to get my hopes up about him, so I tried really hard not to. But... Mickey..."

Ah, yes. He'd forgotten about Mickey the Idiot already. Suppose she'd lost him as well.

She paused and drew a shaky breath, then continued, voice quivering, "Mickey was my best friend, yeah? We grew up together. I know we weren't really a couple anymore, but, I love him. Y'know? As a mate. He was always supposed to just... Be there. And now he's not, and I just... I can't believe I'll never see him again." Her voice choked on the last sentence.

He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

Blimey her shorts were tiny.

"'S just, I should've been better to him, y'know? All this time and he probably felt like I didn't care anymore." Her voice broke and the tears started rolling. "But now I'll never get the chance to tell him how much he meant, and I just, oh god, I'm never gonna see him again!" She buried her face in her hands, muffling the sounds of her sobs.

His hearts hurt for her. He knew all too well the way she was feeling. "Oh, Rose," he sighed, as he pulled her trembling form into his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, splaying her hand against his hearts and burrowing into his chest, sobs still wracking her body, tears soaking his collar.

He rubbed soothing circles into her back, waiting for her to calm down.

Eventually her steady weeping turned into quiet sniffling, mixed with occasional rapid breathing and intermittent hiccups. Her fingers traced lazy circles over his right heart.

It would certainly be a hugely inappropriate time for the Doctor to notice that her shorts, which were barely there to begin with, had definitely ridden up.

No! He was not going to let his mind linger on all these casual observances he made about her outfit.

But it was definitely getting hard to not notice where exactly her bum was situated on his lap and how every time her body jumped because of a hiccup... Maybe that was a poor choice of words. Difficult. Better word to use than hard. Although, that was slowly becoming more accurate...

Rassilon, he is a Time Lord! He can control his thoughts and his body's reaction to them! Except, apparently, when it came to Rose. It was becoming increasingly har... More difficult to control this body's physical response to her.

Well, he'd better get her off his lap before she discovered his growing problem and became even more distressed.

Unfortunately for him, at the same moment he adjusted his grip on her to set her back on the bed, her breath caught and her fingers stilled.

Had she already noticed? Maybe not. Maybe if he just acted normal they could pretend like nothing was there. Avoid the awkwardness this was sure to bring.

At the very least, he should definitely say something. What to say was a different matter, but if he just opened his mouth and started talking, well, he was brilliant at making it up as he went along.

He opened his mouth to take a breath and start speaking at the same moment that Rose left the comfort of his chest and sat upright, and the friction this caused against his groin changed his inhalation to a gasp.

She'd have to be incredibly thick to not know what was going on, and if Rose Tyler was anything, it was certainly not thick.

The Doctor snapped his mouth shut and his eyes widened as they met hers, an unreadable expression clouding her face.

Well, it was nice having her around while he did. He was definitely going to miss her. Ooh and he in no way was looking forward to the slap Jackie would undoubtedly have waiting for him when her daughter told her all about the old, perverted alien that he was.

His thoughts became jumbled and his lips slightly parted as Rose rocked her hips and caused that delicious friction again.

Wait... What? She should be running screaming from him by now, scarred by his inappropriate behavior. Not... Encouraging it.

Her hands slid up his chest, over his shoulders, and into his hair where she threaded her fingers through his perfectly mussed locks, and then pulled his head towards her own, suddenly crushing her lips to his.

Shock and confusion paralyzed his lips momentarily, but then Rose rocked those hips of hers again and all thought left him as he kissed her back.

It was a fairly chaste kiss to begin with, but it didn't take long for her to coax his lips to part and then he was swiping his tongue along her lower lip, asking permission to enter.

It surprised him how much he was enjoying the light tugging she was doing to his hair, and mixed with her taste it was almost too much. She tasted so good. There was the minty flavor of her toothpaste, yes, but underneath that was something that was so distinctly Rose. That and... Saline? Why was she salty? Tears. She's been crying. That was what brought him back to his senses.

She was hurting, and vulnerable, and just wanted comfort. These were not the correct circumstances during which to advance their relationship.

He pulled back from her, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep a little distance between them, and he took a deep breath. "Rose," he began, but trailed off as her positioning distracted him.

Wasn't she sitting sideways just a second ago? When had she moved to straddle him?

She pressed her lips to his again, grinding her core against him. He could feel the heat from her center through all the layers that separated them and it was making him lose every train of thought.

There was a small, nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he should stop. That he shouldn't take advantage of this child he was supposed to be protecting. But, gods, it had been so long. And the way she kept rocking her hips felt so good.

And it was ROSE. His Rose. His intelligent, beautiful, wonderful Rose.

He interrupted the snogging again when he felt her fiddling with his trousers. He caught her fingers with his own, stilling her movements. "We shouldn't. I don't want you to regret this later," he whispered.

"Please, Doctor." She leaned her forehead against his. "I know what I'm doing. I want this. I need this. I need you. Nothing could make me regret this. Nothing could ever make me regret you."

His hearts swelled with emotion, and he released her fingers to cup her face in his palms. "Rose Tyler. You're brilliant, y'know."

Her lips picked up where they'd left off and her fingers resumed their fiddling, and it wasn't long before she pulled him out of his pants, relief flowing through him at being freed of the confines of the restrictive trousers. He sighed as she gripped him in her fist and stroked a couple times.

His thumb caressed the soft skin that was visible between the top of her shorts and the hem of her vest, while his other hand slipped down to lightly trace over her heat on top of her clothes. Pushing aside the crotch of the scrap of material that somehow were considered shorts along with her knickers, he gently slid his finger along her slit. Her breath hitched when his middle digit slipped inside her.

"You're so wet, Rose. So wet and so hot."

He pumped his finger in and out a couple times before sliding it out and rubbing light circles around her swollen clit.

"Please, Doctor... Don't wanna wait... Need t'feel you now..."

She raised herself on her knees enough to give him room to align himself with her entrance, then slowly began to sink down onto him, inch by inch.

Oh she was so wet and hot. Her heat encasing his cooler body was so good. So hot. So tight. So good.

She stilled when he was almost completely sheathed inside her. Surely she was teasing him. That would be just like her. The minx. He gripped her hips and pushed her body the remainder of the way down, then pulled her tighter against him and at the same time rocked his hips up into her.

She hissed through her teeth, then squeezed her eyes shut. "Wait! Hang on," she rasped, "'s been awhile, yea? And you're a bit bigger... Just need a mo' to..."

As hard as it was to wait; heh, pun intended this time; her request was for the better. He needed to collect himself to prevent embarrassment anyway. Cassandra had been right about his 'parts' being hardly used, and new body aside, it had still been centuries for him. Not to mention that nearly two years of flirtatious foreplay had built enough anticipation to mean he wasn't going to last long.

His thumbs hooked on the hem of her vest, dragging it up above her breasts, and he took a puckered nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking, nipping, and licking, then switching and giving the same treatment to her other breast.

Her arms locked around his neck, pulling his face closer into her chest. Finally, she rocked her hips, starting slowly and gradually increasing her pace.

Oh she was so hot and so tight and she felt so good. Every movement of her hips made him see stars, and his fingertips pressed so tightly into the flesh of her waist he was sure he'd leave marks.

She snaked a hand down between them, rubbing tight circles over her sensitive bud, and her rhythm became more sporadic.

The idea and image of her touching herself like that had him silently counting backwards from 20 in twelve different languages to ward off his quickly arriving climax.

"'M close, Doctor... So close... Gonna come..."

He left the attention he was lavishing upon her breasts to crush his lips to hers, kissing her hard before pulling away just enough to murmur, "Do it. Come, Rose. Let go..."

With a gasp she came, mouth open, breath hot against his cheek.

Her clenching walls were all he needed to be sent over the edge himself. Jaw slack, he pressed his forehead to her shoulder, panting, as he came in spurts inside her.

They sat, still connected and pressed together, catching their breath, for a little while longer, coming down from their highs. Rose started to quietly tremble, and pressed her hands to her face.

Immediate trepidation washed over the Doctor as he feared that Rose was immersed in regret. Leaning back to get a better look at her, his nervousness quickly turned to confusion when he realized that she wasn't crying again as he'd suspected, but... Laughing?

Boy that sure took the wind right out of his sails. Surely he wasn't THAT bad of a lay... Was he? Regardless, how rude of her to laugh at him. He was supposed to be the rude one, not her.

Not to mention how truly emasculating it was to have a woman laugh at you while you're still inside her.

Pulling herself together, she took one look at his perturbed expression and broke out into loud guffaws.

Indignantly he scowled at her, taking loads of offense at her hysterics.

Finally managing to swallow her laughter again, she took a deep breath and apologized. "'M sorry Doctor, 's just..." Giggles threatened to overtake her again but she tamped them down. "I just can't believe we finally did this. I've wanted this for so long and it feels so unreal."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "So you're not laughing... At me?"

"No you daft alien, of course not! Just the absurdity of the situation."

He couldn't help the smile that broke over his face. "Yea, I suppose it has taken us awhile eh?"

"I just can't believe 's for real." Her giggling was infectious, and he couldn't suppress his own happy chuckling.

She pressed her lips to his in a series of quick kisses, then finally shifted on her knees a little, lifting a bit so his softened member could fall out, and he winced as he felt a gush of his come slide out at the same time and onto his lap.

"Sorry," she mumbled, reaching for the towel from her shower that lay discarded on the foot of her bed. She used it to wipe herself off a bit before readjusting her knickers and shorts, then handed it to him, so he could wipe off his trousers and tuck himself back in his pants and zip up.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Rose, one she'd never thought she'd ever have the need to wonder with him. "Can you... Er, we... Could I get pregnant...?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Well, I say no. But technically, yes. But not without some tinkering with your system to make it more susceptible to my biology. Time Lords and humans are compatible, but not quite 100%. I'd have to decrease the molecular density of..." He trailed off and gave her a sideways glance. "All of that aside, you're not ovulating right now. You won't get pregnant from this one time. But if it makes you uncomfortable I can give you a shot that'll give you extra back up."

She looked him quizzically. "I'm not... Ovulating?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p.'

"And you know that because...?"

"Time Lord." He waggled his eyebrows at her. I can taste what hormones you're exuding when we kiss and when I," he cleared his throat and tugged on his ear, "when I lick your skin."

She nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Yep." He popped the 'p' again. "So I can give you that shot, if you want."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, what's a little extra backup y'know? Might be a good idea, just to ensure we don't have any future mishaps."

"Alright. I'll give it to you first thing in the morning then."

She met his eyes and gave him a big, happy grin, tongue poking through her teeth.

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he returned it, and he made a low sound of mirth. "Oh, Rose Tyler. My pink and yellow girl." Slinging his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She yawned and arched her back in a small stretch. "'M knackered. 'S been a long day."

"It has. And Rose, I am sorry about Mickey. I've been in your metaphorical shoes before and I know it hurts. But it does get better. And hey, he's happy yeah? He's got his gran back, and I think he's gonna make quite a name for himself there."

Rose allowed herself a small smile. "I know. 'M just gonna miss him. You can still take me to mum's in the morning right?"

"Of course." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood up, heading towards the door. "Now go to sleep. I promise not to wake you up too early. You humans and your love of sleep. You sleep half your lives away is what I say. Now, Klecorians, there's a race that literally sleeps the majority of their life. They only wake up once every..."

"Doctor?" Rose cut him off mid-ramble.

"Hmm?"

"Will... Would you stay with me tonight?"

He didn't even hesitate a split second before shrugging out of his suit coat and walking back to the bed. Once he'd fully divested himself of all his layers save his pants and undershirt, he spread out next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her close so they could properly spoon.

"I'll always stay with you, Rose."

* * *

A/N This is only edited by me, so any and all mistakes are my own. I'm still new at this whole "writing" thing, so please be kind if you drop a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated! If nothing else, let me know what you think? :)


End file.
